Bets and Kisses
by leiaah
Summary: Kiba tells Ino he can pick up any girl at the bar, no matter what he says. Ino bets him 100 Ryo he can't. She creates the world's worst pick-up line and sends him off into the crowd. Oneshot, Kiba/Ino.


**Title: **Bets & Kisses

**Style:** Oneshot

**Characters:** Ino, Kiba, an OC named Yumi who is blessed with Kiba for short moments, and another OC (nameless) who gets a major blow to his ego by Ino. I feel bad for doing that to him... he could'a been nice XD

* * *

"Bullshit," Ino smiled, challenging her friend.

"I'm telling you, it's true," Kiba said with an air of confidence.

Ino set down her beverage. "Ok. Since you're oh-so-confident, I wanna place a bet."

Intrigued, Kiba leaned in to listen, "go on."

"I'll bet you _one hundred_ Ryo, that with this pick-up line I'm going to give you, you _won't_ be able to take the girl home, not even make her look twice at you."

Kiba smirked, "I told you, Ino. Any. Line. Works."

"Alright hot shot."

Ino picked up her drink and leaned back racking her brains for the lamest, dumbest pick-up line she could think of. She looked around the pub for ideas, and her eyes settled on sliced pineapple behind the bartender. She took a long sip of her drink before setting it down again.

"Ok," she said business-like, "I want you to go up to any girl sitting on the bar, and tell her..." she paused for emphasis. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but is your name Pineapple?"

Kiba's brows furrowed, "what?"

"I said--"

"No, no. I heard what you said, it's just-- what-- how the hell did you come up with something so... so stupid?"

Ino shrugged, a smile never leaving her lips. She popped open her clutch bag and pulled out two fifties.

"So what's it gonna be?" she placed the money gently on the table.

Kiba looked at Ino, and the money in turn. He took a deep swig of his beer, and eased out of the booth they were seated in. Before marching off, he looked back to her, and gave her a wink.

"You've got a bet."

Ino traced her finger over the rim of her glass as she watched Kiba scan the bar for a girl. She smiled to herself as he picked one of the prettier girls. Surely she'd have a boyfriend, or if not that, she'd play hard to get. Anyway, who would fall for such a stupid pick-up line?

Kiba huffed as he advanced to the lonesome looking girl. He pulled out a little sum of money and eased himself between the two occupied stools. On the right was the target of today's bet.

"Yo, bartender, gimme another beer."

Kiba called out slapping the money on the counter. He counted a total of five seconds before turning to the girl next to him. She seemed like she was alone at the tavern, and was drinking some hard liquor. Kiba adopted charming demeanour, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry miss... kiss me if I'm wrong, but is your name Pineapple?"

Ino gripped the glass hard now as she read Kiba's mouth movement, he had just come out with that terrible pick-up line. The girl seemed to not move, or even acknowledge him. Ino made a sound of approval, in her own favour. She took a celebratory sip of her drink.

_Vain prick. Ha!_

The girl exhaled slowly, she seemed to contemplate the idea. She shrugged.

"You know what? I've got nothing to lose. He's a cheating son of a bitch anyway," the girl muttered to herself before turning to Kiba, and a little smile broke her frown, "and... you're kinda cute, even though that was the worst line I've ever heard... Whatever."

She grabbed Kiba by the collar of the shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Ino's jaw dropped. The glass in her hand threatening to shatter.

"How the hell did that work!?" she grunted, scandalised.

Her eyes widened as Kiba and the girl got closer and his hands started to make their way around her waist pulling her closer, and closer.

"I don't_ believe_ this!" Ino huffed and crossed her arms, sitting back in her seat, narrowing her eyes at the pair.

Ino was too enraptured by the display in front of her that she missed the first clearing of the throat next to her. The second one cut through her trance, and she turned to the source of the sound. The guy was cute. Tall, dark, and handsome, as many people would say. He had a confident smile on his face. She scowled at him, as his demeanour and looks somewhat reminded her of Kiba.

"What?" she threw her eyebrows up, expecting an answer to his sudden appearance.

"I noticed your mojito was getting on the low side, I took the liberty of getting you a new one," he said, giving her a winning smile and setting down the drink before her.

Ino took the drink gratefully and pushed her almost-empty glass towards him. "Thanks. Take this back to the bartender. You may leave now."

She waved a dismissive hand at the poor man, and turned her attention back to Kiba. The man made an insulted sound and for some reason, unbeknownst to him, he took her glass and performed the task she had asked him to do (with several curses under his breath, thankfully Ino had not caught a single one). Ino regarded the pair who were now in an amiable chat, a bit too close, and touching each other a bit too much. She huffed through her nose, whatever emotion it was, it felt like steam.

With a wave of realisation, Ino found that she was jealous. _That damn flirt! Why can't he kiss me like that?_ Her eyes widened as she replayed that thought in her mind. At a spur of the moment decision, Ino downed half of her new mojito, grabbed the money off the table and stalked towards a now laughing Kiba.

Ino grabbed him by the sleeve, and pulled him away. He hadn't even begun to register what was happening, but was able to give a rushed farewell to the girl.

"Later, Yumi!"

Ino dragged him out of the tavern and walked a little on, his arm still in her clutches. She stopped after a while, and pushed him into an alley way, against a wall. Ino bit her lower lip as she surveyed the confused look Kiba gave her. He didn't know how it happened, but she gripped the collars of his jacket and had pulled him closer, her lips on his in a passionate kiss. It was different to when he had kissed the girl at the bar. This one was filled with emotion, and it was coming from his close friend. He grew rigid, and his eyes were wide with shock.

She pushed him away, her eyes lidded with want. She unclenched a fist revealing the scrunched up Ryo notes and hastily shoved them in his pockets.

"I guess I'm a sore loser," she grinned sheepishly, took a few steps back, then turned on her heel heading home.

Still shocked, Kiba stood against the wall, replaying the incident. As she had dragged them to this spot, he had detected a scent of jealousy, how her emotions were all mixed up and confused. As if a harsh slap was delivered to him, he snapped out of his thoughts and ran after her, closing in on her scent in the night air.

His jog slowed to a stop as he saw before him Ino standing in the middle of the gravel path in a residential area. There was a dim light from the moon reflecting on this part of the village as the outside lights were off, and a light breeze danced all around them. Ino stood staring ahead of her in thought. If Kiba had been standing in front of her, he'd see she was giving a series of grimaces as she thought a bit too much.

Ino sensed his chakra, and turned around to talk to him. She shrugged.

"Ok so... _maybe_ I was a little jealous."

"What? That I could actually pick someone up with that sort of line?" he said this light-heartedly, and she chuckled.

"Well..." she took a few steps forward as did he. "I never really tried."

They now stood facing the other at a close proximity. She scratched the side of her cheek, threw out her chest in, cleared her throat, and put on a silly deep, male-like voice.

"Hey fine thing. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but is your name Pineapple?"

Kiba laughed, and gasped in fake shock, "ohmigod, how did you know?"

"Screw you!" Ino shoved him playfully and turned to continue her walk.

Kiba fell into step next to her, and grabbed her hand after moments of silence. She smiled to herself, and moved her hand to thread her fingers with his.

"C'mon, Kiba. Lets go do something, the night is still young!"

It was two-twenty-three AM.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm a bit too attached to this pairing. They are my OTP *flutters eyelashes*. I'm annoyed at how underrated this ship is. MORE ATTENTION TO THEM, PLEASE. I needed inspiration, so I got the idea from a writing prompt on Writer's Digest (google it). I say, it was quite fun writing it :D Reviews are MUCH appreciated, critiques are loved 3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
